The Multiverse
by TimeToTipTheScales
Summary: Set in post-Fishman Island, The Strawhat Pirates come across a gigantic, white left hand (Crazy Hand) that appears from a door in the middle of nowhere! Crazy Hand then takes them through the door and separates them, forcing them to explore strange worlds such as the Mushroom Kingdom. What will happen next? Stay tuned for chapter 2! Rated T for coarse language and violence.


**The Multiverse**

The bright sun's glare was a massive adjustment for the Strawhat crew. They had just spent the last few days or so near the bottom of the ocean floor, and despite the persistence of the sun's beams of light searing the Strawhat crew's eyeballs (although Brook has no eyes! Yohohoho!), it was a pleasant day. The cool breeze gave the nine pirates a makeshift shield of sorts against the sweltering heat, and the sea's tide cradled their ship, the _Thousand Sunny_, as if it were a child whose mother lulled it to sleep. However, certain people were resistant to the ocean's peaceful charms.

"Mmmmmmgh…" moaned the Strawhat Crew's mischievous captain, Monkey D. Luffy. "I miss Weakhoshi already. It may have only been a few days, but things were a lot livelier with her around. I want some action!"

"Oi, be quiet, Luffy." replied Usopp, the long-nosed sniper. "Do I really have to remind you that we all just took part in a massive battle against one of the strongest Fishmen ever? Do you really want someone as strong as Hody to attack us right now? Try enjoying the peace we get in between islands for a change."

"But peacefulness is boring… And yes, I would like an opportunity to kick Hody's ass again!" smirked Luffy, slightly misunderstanding Usopp's question.

"Both of you shut up. Some people are trying to actually enjoy this peace and quiet rather than talk about it." muttered the green-haired swordsman, Roronoa Zoro.

"Yeah, but you're always sleeping, you stupid mosshead," taunted the blond-haired chef, Sanji. "Try doing something useful for a change!"

"Eeeh!?" Exclaimed Zoro, annoyed. "Like you're one to talk, you crap-cook!" The two men immediately started arguing and fighting.

"Oi, Zoro, you shouldn't go insulting Sanji's cooking. He is the cook, after all, so at our next meal, you could get one supeeerrrr case of food poisoning." said the Strawhats' hulking cyborg shipwright, Franky.

"HEY, DON'T GIVE HIM IDEAS, FRANKY!" yelled Zoro as he was forced to fend off a barrage of kicks from the swirly-eyebrowed cook. This outburst was met with roars of laughter from Luffy as the chef and swordsman were pulled away from each other with the assistance of Franky, Usopp, and the ship's doctor, Tony Tony Chopper.

"Yohohohoho! Everyone seems so tense. I'll help lift the mood with a song! Does anyone have any particular requests?" asked the jolly skeletal musician, Brook, as he entered the grassy deck of the ship with his violin in hand.

"Brook, could you pla-" asked Chopper, but he was interrupted.

"Okay then, as requested, I'll play Binks' Sake! Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo…" sung Brook, oblivious to the little reindeer's request.

"Hey, everyone, this is no time to be mucking around! The Log Pose is acting strange." fretted the orange-haired navigator, Nami.

"What seems to be the problem, Miss Navigator?" replied the dark-haired archaeologist, Nico Robin.

"I don't know, but for some strange reason, all the needles are pointing to a place straight ahead of us! But I can't see any islands ahead! We could be on some sort of crash-course!" moaned Nami.

"Yosh, don't worry, Nami! I'll go check it out! If there are any islands in the way, then their inhabitants will surely bow down to Captain Usopp and his eight million followers!" exclaimed Usopp as he scrambled to the top of the crow's nest with a telescope.

"That's not what I'm worried about…" said Nami in a small voice.

"Sorry, Nami, I can't see any isla-" said Usopp from above as he spotted some sort of gigantic door manifesting in the distance, straight ahead of the _Thousand Sunny_. "Wait, WHAT IS THAT!? DROP ANCHOR!" As the door fully materialised, it started to open, revealing an enormous, white, disembodied and seemingly gloved left hand.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" shrieked Chopper as he clung to one of Zoro's legs (much to his annoyance.

"I sincerely hope we don't! Ah, although as a skeleton, I am already dead! Yohoho! Skull Joke!" responded Brook.

"Oi, this isn't the time for that, Skeleton-bro!" snapped Franky.

"Muahahahaha! So you lot are the infamous Strawhat Pirates, eh? Strange, you don't look like much to me…" cackled the monstrous hand.

"AWESOME!" exclaimed Luffy. "I'm gonna make you my pet! Oi, Sanji, get the aquarium ready for this thing!"

The other seven pirates (not counting Robin) all collectively fell over immediately.

"Is this guy…" asked Zoro rhetorically.

"Yep… He was a lost cause from the get-go…" Nami sadly agreed.

"YOU IDIOT, LUFFY! DON'T GO MAKING RANDOM THINGS YOUR PETS! AND EVEN IF YOU DID, THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL AN ENORMOUS HAND LIKE THAT WOULD LIVE IN WATER, MUCH LESS FIT IN THE AQUARIUM!" Sanji scolded. But Luffy payed him no attention, as he ran towards the giant hand with a much-too-small bug net, to the hand's annoyance who simply swatted away the net.

"You bastard! Wanna fight? Fine then! Gum-Gum Pistol!" roared Luffy as he sent an elastic fist hurtling at a great speed towards the hand. The hand simply caught Luffy's fist, and flung him inside the door.

"LUFFY!?" exclaimed the entire crew in disbelief.

"Bastard, things just got personal!" spat Sanji as he spun around on one foot at a high speed. "Diable Jambe!"

All the other Strawhats geared into action, with Zoro drawing his three swords, placing Wado Ichimonji in his mouth, and Shuusui and Sandati Kitetsu in either hand; Nami took out the Perfect Clima-tact as it crackled into life; Usopp drew his Black Kabuto and loaded it with a Pop Green seed; Chopper transformed into heavy point and intimidatingly cracked his knuckles, Franky readied his shoulders in preparation for Franky Rocket Launcher; Brook drew his Soul Solid blade, and Robin prepared to fight fire with fire as she sprouted some hands of her own upon the massive white one, who seemed completely unfazed by this sudden show of hostility. It picked up the _Thousand Sunny_ before any of the remaining Strawhats could do anything, and threw the ship with the Strawhats still aboard into the door. After re-entering the door with the pirates, the enormous white hand closed it from the inside, and the door itself vanished from the Grand Line entirely.


End file.
